Code Fortress 2: Mann vs XANA
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Después de un "encuentro" con Merasmus, el equipo RED ha entrado en Lyoko gracias a nuestro "mago". Más tarde, los mercenarios encuentran nuevos empleos en la Academia Kadic, y ahí podrán educar a los alumnos a su manera. ¿Podrán los mercenarios regresar a casa?
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Maldito seas, Merasmus!

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer crossover entre Team Fortress 2 y Código Lyoko. Me he inspirado en el crossover "Of Mercanaries and Bricks" del usuario Ravings (Thanks for the crossover!) para hacer esta historia...**

**Team Fortress 2 pertenece a Valve y Código Lyoko a Moonscoop.**

Capítulo 1 (prólogo): ¡Maldito seas, Merasmus!

(Localización borrada por orden de la Mann Co.) 20:06, Día de Halloween.

-¡Huaaaaaaaaaaaagghhhh!-

-¡Mmmmmmmmmmph mmph mmmph!-

-¡CENTINELA ROTO!-

Los gritos, lamentos y disparos de los mercenarios llenaban el ambiente del escenario en el que batallaban los equipos RED (Reliable Excavable Demolition) y BLU (Builders League United), enfrentados desde hace muchos años. La Mann Co. les pagaba para que luchasen entre ellos, y la verdad, es que esa era una forma de ganarse la vida sin tener que pensar demasiado ni hacer cálculos complicados.

-¡DOCTOOOOR!- Gritó el RED Heavy.

-Trranquilo, te cura..-

-¡Aaaaaaaarrrghhh!- El RED Medic se vió interrumpido por el grito desgarrador del Heavy, al cual el BLU Soldier le había propinado (por detrás) un golpe con su Ecualizador al grito de:

-¡Gusano!-

Entonces el Medic vengó la muerte de su compañero, cortando la cabeza del BLU Soldier con su Übersaw.

-Dummkopf...-gruñó el Medic, mientras se dirigía al punto de Reabastecimiento (Resupply en inglés).

-¡DESPLIEGA UN CENTINELA AQUÍ!- Gritó el RED Soldier al RED Engineer, que estaba ocupado mejorando su dispensador de nivel 1.

-Compañero, no puedo construir uno, ya tengo uno desplegado ahí,-Señaló el Engineer-Y estoy tratando de mejorar mi dispensador.-

Dicho esto, el Soldier se acercó al centro del campo de batalla. Ahí estaban la mayor parte de los mercenarios de los dos equipos, RED y BLU, batallando a muerte. Lo que no se esperaban, es que esa noche algo malo iba a pasar. ¿Podrían ser los últimos momentos de uno de los equipos? De repente y sin avisar, Merasmus apareció en el centro del campo. Entonces, el mago exclamó:

-¡MERASMUS HA LLEGADO SEDIENTO DE SANGRE!-

Todos los mercenarios pararon de pelear al ver a Merasmus, excepto el RED Soldier, que se acercó al mago y le soltó:

-¿Otra vez tú, mago del demonio?-

-Oh, Soldier, después de tanto tiempo, te vuelvo a ver con la misma historia...-Le respondió Merasmus.

-¡Nadie te ha invitado, Merasmus!- Dicho esto, Merasmus recibió un pelotazo en la cabeza, de parte del RED Scout, que jugaba con su Somnífero.

-¡Raaaaaaahhhhh! ¿Quién ha sido? ¡Aparece, maldito! -Dijo Merasmus, mirando a los mercenarios de RED. Se paró al ver a Scout, que jugaba con el bate y la "pelota". Entonces le gritó:

-¡SCOUT!¡PARA O TE ECHO UN MALEFICIO!-

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes conmigo?¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Cuando Scout terminó su frase, el resto del equipo RED comenzó a lanzar objetos contra el mago. Pyro lanzó su Hacha de Bombero, Demoman su Botella, Sniper su Kukri, Spy una caja de cigarillos (no quiso tirarle su Revólver ni ninguna de sus armas), Medic su Übersaw, Heavy su Focata (llevaba varios, por si se quedaba con hambre), Engineer una Pistola y Soldier su Pala.

-¡Mirrad como llora ese bebé!¡Vuelve a casa con tu mamá!-Se burló Heavy. El resto del equipo soltó una risotada tan humillante, que podría haber sido una de las más épicas de la historia. Entonces, al ver que Merasmus comenzaba a enfadarse, el equipo BLU se alejó todo lo que pudo del mago y los RED siguieron inmóviles donde estaban.

-¡BASTA!¡NUNCA HAGÁIS ENFADAR A UN MAGO!- Y Merasmus lanzó un gran rayo hacia el equipo RED, lo que hizo que desaparecieran de repente. y esos fueron sus últimos momentos sobre la faz de la Tierra... ¿O no?

**El próximo capítulo saldrá dentro de poco... Cuando tenga ideas.**


	2. Capítulo 2: En Lyoko

**Bien, pues he acabado otro capítulo de mi crossover. ¡Disfrutad! **

Capítulo 2: En Lyoko

(POV del Scout)

Me quedé inconsciente después de que Merasmus nos lanzara un rayo y nos mandara a tomar por culo. Maldita sea... No debería haberle provocado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto estaría pasando. Bueno... Recuperé el conocimiento junto a mis compañeros de equipo, y me fijé que estábamos en un sitio totalmente diferente. Era como un gran bosque, sólo que los árboles eran muy altos y debajo de nosotros había un mar (creo que el bosque era flotante). Me miré las manos, las piernas y mi torso, y noté que era más tridimensional de lo normal. ¿Estábamos dentro de un videojuego o algo así?

Y algo más tarde, mis colegas de equipo comenzaron a recuperar el conocimiento. Primero lo hizo

Demoman, que al despertarse, preguntó:

-¿Dónde cojones estamos, Scout?¿En el Purgatorio?-

-No tengo ni la más remota idea...-Contesté.

Después, el resto se fue levantando poco a poco. Primero lo hizo Heavy, después Pyro, Soldier,

Engie, Medic, Spy y finalmente, el Sniper. Todos ellos comenzaron a mirar alrededor para saber si

estaban en algún lugar conocido o no.

-¿Mmmmph mmmph mmmmph(¿Dónde estamos ahora?)?-Preguntó Pyro.

-Agh, esto me da mala espina...-Bramó el Spy.

-¡Esto parece Matrix!-Exclamó Engineer.

Decidí no decirle nada a Engie, porque yo no soy un empollón como él. Y entonces, en el camino

(estábamos en un cruce de caminos) que daba a un lago (con un tronco que lo atravesaba hasta un

islote) apareció una especie de bicho. Era muy pequeño y tenía un símbolo muy raro en su cáscara. Se movía rápido y cuando esa "cosa" caminaba, hacía un ruido que me recordaba a los robots blandengues de Gray Mann. La cosa se acercó a nosotros y disparó un rayo láser al Soldier, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

(Fin del POV del Scout y cambio a la 3ª persona)

-¡AAAAAUUU!-Gritó Soldier, herido por el disparo de la cucaracha-¡Te vas a enterar, gusano!-

Entonces Soldier sacó su Tirador de reserva y le disparó justo en el símbolo de X.A.N.A. Al impactar el tiro contra el objetivo, la "bestia" explotó.

-Hmmmm... Si disparamos contra ese símbolo tan raro, ¡La bestia desaparece!-Explicó Medic.

-Exacto,_ Mon ami_.-Afirmó el Spy- Escuchad atentamente: cada vez que nos encontremos con alguna de esas "cosas" debemos apuntar y disparar donde Medic ha dicho. ¿Ha quedado claro?-

El resto del equipo asintió y marchó por uno de los caminos que salían del cruce y se adentraban más y más en el sector del Bosque. Al llegar a una torre (que estaba activada) los mercenarios de RED se pararon al verla. Entonces, Pyro observó que metros más adelante había varias figuras que se acercaban deprisa y corriendo.

-¡MMMMPH MMMMMMMPH!-Exclamó Pyro, señalando a los guerreros de Lyoko, que se acercaban a los mercenarios.

-¡ZAFARRANCHO DE COMBATE, CHICOS!-Gritó el Soldier, empuñando su Lanzacohetes.

Los demás miembros equiparon sus armas y lanzaron gritos de guerra, mientras los guerreros se

acercaban rápidamente y los mercenarios se lanzaban al ataque contra ellos.

-O sea, que XANA tiene soldados a su servicio...-dijo Jeremie por el micrófono.

-No estés tan seguro, Einstein. Vamos a luchar contra ellos, y a saber si lo son o no.-Contestó Odd.

Y ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Realmente, los guerreros de Lyoko nunca habían luchado contra personas con armas de fuego, y mucho menos contra mercenarios. Mientras tanto, Sniper buscó una posición elevada y discreta para poder apuntar y disparar con mejor precisión. El Medic comenzó a cargar a Heavy para que pudiera ser invencible bajo los efectos de la Súpercarga. Y Pyro equipó su Dragón. Scout se adelantó con su Somnífero y comenzó a correr contra los cuatro guerreros (William estaba estudiando para un exámen). Él golpeó a Odd con el bate, gritando:-¡BOINK!-Odd cayó y gritó, tapándose la cara bajo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Odd, te quedan 30 puntos!-Exclamó Jeremie-Ese tipo te ha dejado bien molido.-

-¿Oh, vas a llorar?¿Vas a llorar ahora?¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Se burló Scout, dominando a Odd. Odd no se podía mover del dolor. Nunca él había estado tan dolorido. Para Odd, era como si Jim estuviera

sentado sobre su cara cargando una tuba y un violonchelo... Muy doloroso, la verdad.

Un poco más lejos, Yumi estaba persiguiendo a Pyro, el cuál corría por su vida. No estaba seguro de

si rendirse o acabar con ella. Consideró que la segunda decisión era la más obvia, y se puso manos a

la obra con su plan. Y Pyro se paró en seco y le hizo la zancadilla a la japonesa, quitándole sus

abanicos y apuntándole con el Dragón. Entonces, trató de decir:

-Mmmph mmmph. Mmph mmph mmph mmmmph (Eres mía. Tú no te escapas.).-

-¡No me hagas daño por favor!¡No soy parte de XANA!-Respondió Yumi, de forma nerviosa.

-¿Mmmph mph mmmmmmph? (¿Quién es XANA?)-Preguntó Pyro, extrañado. Él nunca había oído hablar de XANA, y pensó que esa especie de geisha no era una enemiga en sí.

-Perdón, no te entiendo. ¿Qué dices exactamente?-

-Mmmph mmph mmmmmph.-

-¿Te puedes quitar la máscara para poder hablar?-

-¡Mmphoooooooo! Mmmph mmph mmmmmph mmmm mmmmmph mmph mmmmmph mmphh. ¿Mmph mmmmmph?-

Yumi creyó que Pyro le estaba diciendo: "¡Nooooo! No me puedo quitarme la máscara porque soy un mercenario. ¿Me entiendes?"

-Creo que sí... ¿Eres un mercenario de verdad?-Preguntó la japonesa.

Pyro asintió.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-

-Mmmph. Mm mmmph mmpho mmph mmmph mmmph mmmmmph mm mmph.

-Ah, entiendo...Te debo llamar Pyro, ¿no?-

-Mm. Mmph mmmph, ¿Mmmph mph mmmmmph?-

-XANA es un virus maligno que le gusta hacer daño a todos y provoca problemas en el mundo real. Y de paso, ¿Puedes bajar ese lanzallamas o lo que sea?-

Pasaron unos segundos y Pyro bajó su Dragón. Le extendió la mano a Yumi, y ella se puso en pie de

nuevo. Entonces ambos caminaron juntos hacia dónde los otros miembros del equipo RED estaban

luchando contra los otros tres guerreros de Lyoko, pero estaba algo lejos. Y ese fue el momento en

el que Yumi y Pyro entablaron una amistad que duraría mucho...

**Próximo capítulo: ¡los mercenarios consiguen salir de Lyoko!**


End file.
